


Talk.

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Eddie apologizes, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, boring really, communication is key, i wrote this in one go, idiots to lovers, it’s so basic, reference to 3x03, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: It’s just a basic love confession fic without a plot. Read if you want, it’s kinda cute.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Talk.

Eddie Diaz was currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror psyching himself up. 

He could do this.  
No big deal.  
Just confessing your undying love for your best friend.  
Regular stuff. 

Buck was currently loudly playing Mario Cart in the living room and Eddie was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths to push down the nauseating feeling in his stomach. 

With one last glance in the mirror, he opened the door he hadn’t bothered to lock. 

He walked out to where Buck was sitting, now on his phone instead. 

“I was wondering what was taking so long, you okay?” 

Buck’s concern was clear on his face and it made Eddie’s heart soar.

“We need to talk.” 

He sat down next to him. God this was such a shot in the dark. 

Buck frowned back at him.

“Uh yeah sure, are you okay?”

“That depends on how this goes, right now? Not really.” 

Buck put his hand on Eddie’s thigh. He stopped bouncing his leg and resumed fidgeting with his hands.

“Okay. Here goes nothing. I know I haven’t been the best friend you deserve lately, sure, I’ve been dealing with my shit but even before that I was distant and you didn’t deserve that. After the accident? After the tsunami? I wasn’t there for you. But what you don’t know is that I realized something then. I love you. Simple as that. And for a while I thought that was it. I’ve never had such a good friend as you. Ever. But then I realized something else. I didn’t love you. I was IN love with you. I wanted to touch you, and every chance I got I did. After every joke I made I looked at you first. Your smile made my day. That wasn’t friendship. I didn’t feel like way with Hen or Chimney. So, Evan Buckley, I am in love with you. Whoever wins your heart will be very lucky.” 

Eddie took a breath. He was back to looking at his hands. The silence was killing him. 

He looked up at Buck. 

He only had a couple of seconds to admire the blonde before he was on him. It took him by complete surprise but he was kissing back equally as enthusiastically in seconds. 

Soft lips moved against his own, he really was a good kisser and the feeling went straight to his dick. 

He gasped when Buck’s thigh rubbed against his crotch. He pulled back when he couldn’t hold his breath anymore. 

Buck looked as dazed as Eddie felt. 

His pretty lips were shiny and all he could picture were them wrapped around his cock. 

“Holy fuck” 

He let out something that sounded like a snort but was more like a sigh of relief. 

“Eddie, you already have my heart. I kinda am in love with you too. Like. A lot.” 

Buck was beaming. Eddie couldn’t help but to smile back at him. He pulled him in for a hug. A real one this time. He wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck. They were seated kind of awkwardly, Eddie cross legged facing Buck and Buck practically in his lap. 

The pressure was nice, he hadn’t gotten a proper hug in a while. 

He leaned back a bit, before gripping the front of his T-shirt and pulling him back in for more. 

They both ended up finishing in their pants, Buck coming with a whine while grinding on Eddie’s thigh and Eddie from just seeing him like that. 

Both blushed bright pink. 

After the blurry feeling in his head went away they talked. 

For hours they talked about everything that had happened in the last few months. 

Then they kissed some more. Eddie honestly felt like a teenager again.

Then they went to pick up Chris. 

They decided against telling him immediately, not wanting anyone’s opinions until they’ve actually gotten comfortable being more than friends. 

Boyfriends. 

He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
